Some Things Are Never Forgotten
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: Kain's best friend comes to visit.Though her ever content face hides dark secrets and her ties to a lot of people in Ed's life.Can she teach him to love the person who wants him the most?While can he teach her that some things CAN be forgotten?
1. A 'friend' helps out

Dark:Yay!I finally figured out how to work this thing!If i could remember the name of my friend who helped i would tell you!

Ed:I'm afraid of what you're gonna do to us...

Dark:Come now.this is based on Havoc and Fuery's friend.Very little of Ed making um..out with roy

Ed:What was that last part?

Dark:Nothin'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Fuery's friend.She's based off me.Oh and Dilford.I really just made the name up though.**

"Hello?"Fuery answered the phone.He gasped,"What are you doing?Do you realize what you're doing?"He suddenly lowered

his voice,"You're supossed to be in Dilford.Training."The voice replied."Well,When?Today?What?Then?Fine,ok."He hung

up and sighed."What was that about?"Havoc asked.Thankfully Hawkeye wasn't there to day."A friend decided to come and

visit me.They've always been defying their superiors.And now their sneaking here with out their trainer knowing about

it."Havoc wistled,"Woa...tough fuery..."Colonel Mustang walked in,"Who's your friend fuery?"He gulped,"A friend from back

home Sir.She's coming here to see me.She's 18."Colonel walked to his desk,"Normally I don't pry but,She wouldn't happen to

be your girlfriend would she?"Fuery shook his head,"No sir.Just a friend."He smiled.

* * *

Lt. Havoc was called to Colonel Mustang's office.Along with Hawkeye and Fuery.The were given insrtuctions and dates and

names."You need to be there.And no one else knows of this.You have your papers.Can you do it?"They saluted,"Sir!"They

turned and walked out."Woa this is big..."Havoc mumbled.Fuery shook his head in agreement.

"Oh,Jaquelin.You have a customer..."Riza called over the com.

Havoc shot in the door.A mask over his face,"Are you on our side?"A maksed girl asked while the place was bombarded with

knives and bullets.'Jaquelin' nodded.The figure pratically flew threw the door way,"I leave them to you then."He had a WTF?

face on.Falman sniffed the air.'he smells like a smoker'."Lt. Havoc"The man freezed then slumped.When the hail of gun fire

resumed he perked up,"what did you think this mask was for?A fasion statement!"Falman pulled out of the door way where

the main stream of bullets were,"Sorry sir!"Havoc jumped toward the window away from the horrible stench of the creature

coming for them."Get out side.It's safer!"they jumped out side.Havoc started to pull the trigger when it

jammed.'dang'.Suddenly there was a bullet hole in the horrid creature's hand.What was that noise?the colonel's voice went

over the com."Nothing.One of the costomers was being mean to Jaquelin so I had to SLAP him."The voice chuckledYou're as

strict as ever ElizabethThe creature didn't go down.Riza's eyes widened.Suddenly a blade came down on the creature.It stuck

in it's back."What?"'Jaquelin' and 'Elizabeth' said in union.A cloaked figure jumped down.It landed about 5 feet away from

Havoc.Havoc saw the profile veiw of it.It had a mask only dovering it's mouth.The hooded cloak stoped and inch from the

ground.It's visable clothing was loose and baggy.The thing that stuck out the most was the baret.The baret was about three

inches long,silver, and it was flat.It held the hood in place.The figure grabbed the blade and jumped back into the

shadows.When Havoc was back in his regular clothes he was walking back to H.Q. with Furey,Hawkeye,and Falman."Who

was the figure that helped us?"Kain asked.Havoc shrugged."I asked the Colonel about it.He said They were there just in case

something went wrong.He didn't say who it was.Only that they were a master at using knives in combat."Riza replied.They

walked up to H.Q."Good work,Crimson.But I have to say.The streak of it in your hair is fading."

* * *

Colonel Mustang looked at the figure.It's hood off revealing hair the color of gold with a streak of crimson in it.It

smiled"Thanks,but Havoc got a pretty good look at me."Mustang turned to the sunset,"Don't worry if any of them figure it

out you'll be safe.How is Gracia doing?"Crimson took out a picture drawn by Elisyia.It had 'Crimson',Gracia and Elisyia."She's

doing ok,but I still don't think that Elisyia knows that he's never coming back..."She choked a bit on the last words.Tears

cascaded down her cheeks.She knew Hughes very well.He was her Uncle.Since what happened to him she moved in with

Gracia.She helped a lot with Elisyia."I know you feel horrible.But even if you did come weeks earlier,you couldn't have stopped

it you would have been with Gracia."He embraced her carefully.She was trembling now.When she stopped he let her

go."You're right.It wouldn't have stopped anything.I should get back home.I have to meet a friend from home tomorrow.Bye

Colonel."She walked out of his office.

* * *

"Hello?"A girl walked into the office.It was a slow day so everyone was just lying around."Hello..."Riza raised her head to see

another girl with long blonde hair.Her bangs parted slightly to the side with a hair clip.A peice fell out and hung in her

eyes.She wore a pair a black pants and a tight t-shirt.She carried a black side bag with the flanel it."What?"Breda looked at her

carefully."Holly!"Kain's voice rang through the office.He rushed up to her.She hugged him tightly,"You got

taller..."She told him teasingly."This is my friend from back home;Holly Nicole."He introduced her."Everyone just calls me

Holly,"She smiled with grey green eyes that were dull from sights of harsh times.Havoc just stared at her.His eyes fixed on

her hair clip._'where have I seen that before?_'he thought to himself.Roy walked in.When she turned to face him he

gasped."His..neice?"Havoc looked towards the doorway,"Who's sir?"Roy shook his head,"Hughes..That's his neice..."_and _

_the girl who saved your butt..._he thought to himself.

He walked up and shook her hand."Been doing well?"She nodded.There was a ringing.Roy picked up his phone."Uh-oh..."She

said to her self."I wasn't here..."She waved,"Be back later..."She jumped out of the office and ran out the front gates."No I'm

sorry Sir but she's not here..."He hung up the phone.After most of the subrornites left Kain asked Roy,"Sir...Did you know

Holly?"The Colonel looked up from the documents."Yes...I've met her before quite a few times.She was very close to Hughes

and Elisyia.The last time I saw her was yesterday in fact.She was quite torn up about the death."Kain picked up Black Hayate

who was quietly barking at him,"I think I know why she didn't tell me her uncle died.She doesn't push her burdens on

everyone else.She really cares a lot for everyone."Roy smiled."That's true...she's a special girl.Dont' see to many like her..."


	2. THIS IS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(NOTE: This is Not a chapter:)

Okay everyone.Since I'm new most people don't know but My old pen-name was **DarknessConsumesDreams**...well not anymore!it's changed to: '**UnForgettableSin**' !YAY!I also figured out how to add chapters so my stories shal be underway shortly..loves to my friends!

-Sin

(aka Sinner)


End file.
